


Rule Breakers

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Scenes of a sexual nature - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "i grew up not knowing i was royal and now i guess i’m heir to a throne and you’re the guy who’s supposed to be teaching me how to be royal bc i suck at it and oops we made out” au for John and Donna please. Donna being the princess. If it could end up with them having sex that would be great. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breakers

Donna is convinced this is against the rules. Especially the way his hands are sliding over the back of her cocktail dress and cupping her bum, pressing her into him. Or the way she’s moaning, pressing against his hips and feeling him lengthen against her thigh. Gasping as his lips trailed to her neck, Donna tips her head back, grasping at his waist.

 

“John,” she puffs out, twisting her hips and he grunts a little, spinning them so she’s against the wall. Weeks they had been together, he her advisor after she found out she was the only living heir. Given the task of making sure she was “groomed” for the position, John had found himself being around her more than necessary.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Maybe,” Donna gasps again, her eyes rolling back as places open mouth kisses against the tops of her breasts, one palm cupping her breast. “Maybe we should move to my bedroom?”

 

Pulling back quickly, he blinks slowly, and then nods. “That is a brilliant idea.” Letting her slip out from his embrace, he watches as she takes his hand in hers and tugs him up the stairs. The halls are quiet, most of the others already asleep or in their rooms. Bursting into her suite, Donna pulls him in and then pushes the door shut, spinning around on him.

 

“Is this what you want?” he breathes.

 

“So very much.” Bunching her fingers in his suit coat, she tugs him to her and kisses him soundly, pressing her tongue against the seam of his lips. He twitches against her and she gasps again, sliding her fingers downwards to stroke him through his trousers. His cock twitches again as he growls, fingers tugging on the zip of her dress.

 

Pulling back, he tugs the garment down, his breath raspy as he buries his tongue into her cleavage. The dress billows at their feet and he presses his fingers into her bum, moaning as he only feels skin. “Shit.”

 

Giggling, Donna steps out of her dress fully and slips off her shoes. “You, Mr Smith, are quite overdressed.”

 

“And what will you be doing about that Your Highness?” he asked, voice low. Watching her shiver and then walk to him, her hips rolling, he kept his hands at his sides. Her palms slipped under his suit coat, pushing it off his shoulders and then she hooked a finger in his tie, loosening it.

 

“How’s this?” she whispers against his lips.

 

“Keep going,” he growls, and kicks his shoes off for her. Nimbly, Donna nips and sucks on his lips as her fingers work his belt and button undone, before pulling down his zip. His trousers fall, a soft thunk from his belt making her pause.

 

Grinning up at him, she takes a deep breath against his lips and then attacks his shirt buttons, her kisses hurried as he finds the clasp for her bra, unhooking deftly. Pulling the cups away from her breasts, he moans, sinking his toes into the carpet as her nipples pucker as his plucks and twists, her breath harsh pants against his parted lips.

 

“Donna,” he grounds out, and feels her step back, shrugging her bra to the ground. “Fuck _me_.” His pupils are widening out, taking over the brown.

 

“Planning on it,” Donna giggles and wiggles out of her barely there panties, letting them hang from her finger before falling to the floor. Keeping her anxiety in check as his eyes rake over her, she slowly begins to raise her arms before she watches as he tugs off his socks and pushes his pants down. His cock bobs from the motion and she finds herself walking to him, kissing him hungrily as she takes him in hand, stroking him slowly.

 

“Oh _yes_ ,” he whimpers against her lips, thrusting into her palm. Not one to be passive, he helps her hook one leg around his thigh and he slips his middle finger against her slit, feeling her curls already wet. Pressing into her, he groans as he rubs the pad of his finger against her clit before sliding one, then two fingers into her, pumping.

 

“John,” she squeals against his collarbone, and he grips her bum, his fingers digging into her pale skin. Sinking her teeth into his shoulder, she breathes deeply through her nose as she can feel his fingers fluttering and then thrusting hard, her head lolling back and she whimpers from low in her throat.

 

Pulling his fingers out, he sucks on them, feeling her shivering in his embrace. Her whimpers are louder now, and his eyes flash as she glares up at him, only her parted lips and tumbling hair ruining the image of anger.

 

Taking her hand, he pulls her onto the bed and their lying side by side, legs intertwining as she runs her fingers over his back, to his chest, and down to his bum, rolling her hips as she can feel him against her belly. His fingers find her slick clit again, and he shifts lower on her, pressing her onto her back as he takes a nipple into his mouth, tongue flicking quickly as his fingers mimic.

 

“O-oh shit,” Donna whispers, her fingers digging into his hair. She spreads her legs for him, and he moans appreciatively against her breast, opening mouth wider to suck harder. Lifting her hips slightly, she cries out as he slips his fingers into her again and fucks her with his fingers, his thrusts fast as they hit upward. “John…John, _please_ , I need…” With a keen, she presses her shoulders forward as he sinks his teeth against her nipple, his tongue flattening and flicking before pulling back and doing the same to her other breast. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh please.”

 

“Please what Donna?” John’s voice is gruff and thick as he pauses his fingers.

 

“I need you,” she whimpers, her walls clenching around him and he groans as he flutters upward.

 

“You have me Donna,” John reminds her, kissing around her breast.

 

“I-I know, b-but I need…” she scratches her fingers into his scalp as little noises escape her throat. “I need your cock.”

 

Pulling his fingers out from her, he shivers as he feels her walls keep tightening around them. “How do you want me at first?” John’s half over her, his cock tapping against her. “Because I want to see you when I come, but we can do whatever you want first.” Pausing, he keeps his eyes on her as he slowly rises, he cocks his head to the side. “Though, condom?”

 

A blush rises on her cheeks and she nods, pointing to the bedside table. “Always prepared.”

 

Chuckling, he pulls one out and opens the foil package, before unrolling the condom along his length, moaning as Donna’s fingers followed his.

 

“All right love,” he growls as she continues to stroke him. “How do you want me?”

 

Panting at him, Donna opens her mouth before swallowing and then slowly getting up on her hands and knees.

 

“This is how you like it?” he asks, watching her press her bum upward, legs together.

 

“Uh-huh,” Donna moans, and hisses as she feels the head of his cock pressing into her. “And I’m so close John…so, so close.”

 

Humming from his chest, he shifts a little and then thrusts slowly, feeling her walls tight and wet around him. Pausing, John swallows and then began moving his hips, thrusting hard and long. His fingers wrapped around her hips, holding onto her as she scratched at the bedsheets and pillows, her moans and screams muffled. He can hear his name against the pillow and it makes him press into her harder, his pants low and harsh, growling her name and feeling her walls flex against his cock.

 

“Touch yourself,” he heard himself say, startled at the need in his voice. He’s normally not so forceful, but Donna obliges quickly, her fingers rubbing against her and he can feel her fingers as she brushes against him as well. Shifting, he presses down into her, and listens as she screams his name, her walls clamping around her, forcing him to thrust faster and harder.

 

“Oh fuck,” she cries out. “Oh fuck, _John_. Please, please, _please_ I want to see you.”

 

His breath harsh against his teeth, he slowly slips out from her and she turns onto her back, her eyes half closed as she stares up at him, sliding down for him.

 

Lying over her, he keeps his cock in hand as he kisses her and then presses into her. The angle makes him moan into her mouth and he lifts her hips, forcing her to wrap her legs around him.

 

“That’s it,” John rasps, and presses down into her, buried in to the hilt. Close to his own release, he pumps his hips and feels her helping, spurring him on harder. Clenching his teeth, he throws his head back but keeps his eyes open, watching as she scratches at his chest. Her breasts bounce with each upward thrust, and he keeps his eyes on them, licking his lips. His back begins to prick as his balls tighten and he moans lowly, forcing his eyes wide to watch her as he comes.

 

Roaring as he releases inside of her, he drops his head, pressing his eyes closed before opening them again. Her hair is fanned out around her face and she is keeping her breathing slow and steady. Standing, he takes off the condom and goes to the bathroom, dropping it in the bin. On slightly shaky legs, he walks back to her where she’s already under the duvet and pats the bed next to her. Sliding in, he’s only a little surprised when she curls around him.

 

“So,” Donna begins, playing with his chest hair.

 

“So,” John repeats, fingers spread out against her back.

 

“How many rules did we break today?”

 

Chuckling, he presses his lips against her. “So many.”

 

“Mm, then, theoretically, now that we’ve broken them, we can keep on breaking them?” Donna murmurs, blinking up at him.

 

“Why, Donna, I do like the way you think.”

 


End file.
